Memories
by Yami no Kogo
Summary: Harry gets a visit from his dads spirit one night, and sets the 7 year old out on a rescue mission!
1. Dad's Ghost

Memories to Aid Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. Please do not sue me, I am but a poor 19 year old, with a big imagination. Remember; **Sirius Lives!**

**A/N and Story Line**: Hi again, the fucking cat just unplugged the computer so I have to retype this stupid thing! Anyway, I've grown use to Harry being young, and Sirius and Remus coming to his rescue, but what if Harry was young, and had to save them? Sirius is in the Ministry with Remus awaiting his Death Sentence! Remus went to beg the Minister not to kill Sirius, but he merely said that Remus was a Werewolf in league with Voldemort, and now Remus is going to join Sirius in death! Albus is there and he is powerless to help them, though he refuses to leave their sides. Now, with the help of his father's ghost and his memories that have come back to the surface, can Harry save his father's friends? The story line was a lot better in the one that the cat deleted, but it's still good! Harry is about 7, enjoy! And Remember; **Sirius Lives!**

Rated: PG-13 for mild language (From a very pissed Sirius)

Genre: Adventure/ Paranormal

Other Note: Hope this is good! Only two chapters! And Remember; **Sirius Lives!**

Alicia: A little bit from every one!

Queen of Darkness: Not enough from me.

Alicia: Sorry!

****

Dad's Ghost and Setting Out

Harry woke around two in the morning to a bright light. He had been having a dream about his family. The family that died a long time ago. His father had been sitting on a couch with his arm around Harry's mother. They were smiling and looking happy. Lily and James Potter, to Harry, were the best parents in the world. There was a man tossing a baby Harry into the air and catching him. He had long black hair and dark blue eyes. He was laughing as he caught Harry. This was Harry's favourite part of the dream. His father would call the tall man Sirius. Sitting in an armchair a crossed from them was Harry's other favourite, the one called Rem, or Remus, though Sirius loved to call him Remmy. He was forever drinking tea in that chair, in every dream Harry had ever had of his family. But the dream always ended the same way, his mother would be screaming, there was a high, cold, cruel laugh, and he watched his mother fall to the floor lifeless. It was usually this that woke Harry, but tonight was the light. Harry sat up and before he could register what the light was, it was talking to him.

"You've been dreaming the same thing for 7 years Harry. I think it's time for a new one." The voice sounded familiar and annoyed.

Harry blinked, and saw his father, around the age of 22, sitting on his cot, cross legged , staring at him. Harry didn't know weather to hug him or scream.

"I would advise against the hugging, as you would fall right through me." He said smiling. "And screaming would be pointless, since I'm your father and you know me."

Harry thought for a second not sure if he had lost his mind or not.

"If your really my dad, who's Padfoot?"

"Sirius Black." He said quickly. "And that's why I'm here Harry. Their in danger, him and Remus. And your the only one who can help them."

"How can I?" Harry asked looking worried.

"Before we go any farther, I know you are wondering why they did not take you into custody. Sirius was blamed for our murders, Peter sold us to Voldemort. You must remember that Harry! It was Peter who-"

"I already know dad. I dream about that night all the time."

James smiled slightly at the Harry who was half starved, pale and shoved in a cupboard.

He hated Peter for doing this to his son, to his family. 

"Then Remus. He could not take you because he was a werewolf, and they are not allowed to take babies into their care."

"Oh..."

"Harry, you didn't ask the universal question."

"What?" Harry asked.

"That there are werewolves."

"I know, I told you, I dream about you lot all the time. I remember everything...why?"

"Because wizard memories are better than Muggles, but yours is exceptional." He smiled proudly at his son. "Now, Sirius and Remus are being kept in the Ministry on the lowest level. They are in the room, 4 rooms to the left, and down the grey hall to the end."

Harry nodded, wondering why he was getting directions.

"I can take you as far as the Ministry, that's as much as I can help you."

"How do I get out of here?" Harry asked, catching on to the fact that his father had a rescue mission in mind. "The doors locked." Harry watched James frown and wave his hand at the door. It sprang open, and Harry scrambled out after his dad. They went out the front door the same way.

Harry looked around the deserted street, and then to his father for guidance. But James was looking around the street too. He didn't glance at Harry for some time.

"Alright, you go to the edge of the street and wave your right hand, stand away from the curb."

Harry nodded.

"A bus will appear, get on it, and tell them to take you to the Ministry of Magic."

Harry nodded again.

"Once there, your mother will be waiting for you. She'll help you get in..." He looked down to his son. "I'm sorry Harry, for everything..."

"It's alright."

"Harry, there is a lot that is going to happen to you, but always remember, your mother and I, we..."

"I know." Harry said.

"Alright, now go, you've only got till morning, and by then it may be too late."

Harry nodded and turned to go, but looked back, his father was gone in his place on the ground was a white stag plush and on top of that was a gold coin. Harry picked it up and went to the streets edge. He waved his right hand. He held tight to the warm plush in his arms as a huge purple bus appeared with a bang. He stumbled back as a man jumped down the steps.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus! Transportation for the stranded witch and wizard!" He looked down at Harry and his eyes widened. "Harry Potter!" He said aghast. "Welcome sir, welcome." He bowed Harry onto the bus. Harry was very confused, but got on anyway. He handed the gold coin to the man.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked. Harry shook his head. "Where too then Mr. Potter?"

"The Ministry of Magic." Harry said sitting on one of the mushy beds. He was half scared, half excited at what he was doing. His father's friends were in danger and he was the only one who could help them. He had to be brave, for them and his dad. The bus stopped about ten minutes later and let Harry off. He stood in a vacant street next to a broken telephone booth. A cold breeze swept over the small boy as he waited for his mum. He looked at his small watch, 3:38 am, there wasn't much time.

"Harry." Came a light voice, and Harry turned to the phone booth. Lily Potter was standing there in long red robes, that matched her long red hair. She smiled at her son with tears in her blazing green eyes that matched her sons.

"Mum?" Harry questioned. The pretty woman smiled and nodded. Harry walked over to her, wishing he could hug her. The woman was starting to cry, or at least the tears were falling.

"You must hurry Harry." She said calmly. "When you step inside here, tell the lady you're here for a rescue, she'll give you a badge and let you in. Try not to be seen by too many people once your in, and for the love of Merlin do not let them see your scar."

Harry nodded to her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Now listen." She said wiping the tears off her face quickly. "When you get in there you'll be on level one, you must get to level four. Take the stairs, because very few people take them."

Harry nodded again and hugged onto the plush tighter. Lily smiled.

"I love you Harry, please be careful."

Harry nodded and felt tears in his own eyes as his mother disappeared, but they never fell. He climbed into the phone booth noticing that the white stag now had a red ribbon around it's neck. He smiled softly as a woman's voice sounded in his ear.

"Ministry of Magic, state your name and Business."

"Harry Potter, rescue."


	2. Peter's Worst Fear

Busting Out and Peter's Worst Fear

Harry was very nervous as the elevator descended into the earth. His breath was becoming quicker with every click of the machine. He got off on ground level and looked around. There were only three wizards there. One in a booth sleeping, and two other's in deep conversation, none, which noticed him. Harry ran to the stairs that lead the way to the lower floors in his bare feet. They made very little noise on the highly polished floor, as he was to light to really make an impact. He ran full tilt down the stone steps. Now he was on the second level, but he didn't stop there, he ran down a second flight of 50 steps, then another and stopped. He went to the left and ran past four rooms, finally coming to an end. Breathing hard, with his small feet frozen on the stone floor, Harry pulled the door open. There was nothing in side. He walked in and closed the door slowly behind him, looking around. Was he too late? No, there half way a crossed the room was a cell. The two men Harry had been dreaming about all his life were huddled inside a cage. Harry took a deep breath and pulled the-way-to-big-shirt back onto his thin shoulder. He walked stealthy to the cage, and looked around for a key. Both men were asleep, he didn't want to wake them, but he needed their help.

"Sirius! Remus!" He snapped in a whisper. "Get up, come on!"

Sirius grunted and woke slightly. One eye was open and looking at Harry. He yelled and jumped to his feet, achieving two things. Scaring the living daylights out of Harry, and waking Remus.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, but all Sirius could do was point at the mini James standing in front of their cell. Remus looked over and paled.

"Stop acting like you've never seen me before." Harry snapped, though amused, now was not the time to play around. "I've come to save you two."

"What?" Remus said.

"Do you even know-"

"Of course I know you!" Harry said looking around frantically. "Where's the key?"

"We're locked in by magic." Remus said looking shocked. His golden eyes rested on the white stag with the red ribbon. Sirius was staring at it too, but all Harry did was hug it harder. What was he going to do now? It was nearly 5. He only had a little longer to get them out. _What do I do dad? _He asked in his mind.

"Copy me." James whispered, though Harry was positive that only he could hear him. Copy him? What did that-

Harry waved his hand over the lock, and the door swung open.

"Easy enough." Harry said smiling slightly. The two men just stared with their eyes wide, and mouths open. "Knock it off, it's not like you don't know magic. Come on!" Harry started to run back at the steps, hearing the men's shoes behind him, he vaulted up the steps. Though very small for seven, Harry prided himself on his speed. By the time they got to the first level again, the two chatting wizards had gone, and only the sleeping man was there.

"Come on, quick." Harry whispered and made for the elevator, once safely in, Harry sighed and leaned against the wall.

"How did you..." Remus started staring at Harry. Sirius was staring at Harry too, but in concern. Harry was shivering and looked like he was about to drop. Harry told them in very quick terms what had happened and how he had found them.

"Lily and James are still looking after us." Sirius said grinning and going out on to the street. "Where too Harry?" He asked. They'd talk later, now was not the time. Harry stood for a minute, fear flooding him again, then his mother's voice broke into his thoughts. _Grimwald._

"Grimwald?" Harry said sounding confused.

"Of course!" Sirius cheered. "Come on, we don't have much time to get there."

And Harry followed as the two men ran, he was starting to feel sick as he splashed through a puddle in his bare feet, coving his pyjamas in mud and water. They came to a stop some 8 blocks away and stumbled into a house Harry hadn't noticed. It was dark inside, very dark. Harry was shivering so bad his teeth were chattering.

"Shh." Sirius snapped. "Follow me." Harry grabbed onto his robes and followed the man. They were now standing in a kitchen. "We can talk now."

"Where, where are we?" Harry asked trying to keep himself warm, the stag in his arms was still warm and Harry buried his face into it for warmth.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "Your the one who told us to come here."

"No, my mum said to come here, I was only repeating her." He said sitting in a chair and letting his numb feet dangle. "I'm cold." Harry said strangely.

Remus and Sirius were looking at him in concern. He was small, and pale. Right now he was nuzzling that plush of James's Animigus form very close to him, as if his life depended on it. He was covered in mud and wet, though the stag was still spotless.

"Harry, where did you get that?"

"My dad gave it to me, tonight, before I left Private Drive to get you." Harry turned his large green eyes up to the two men he remembered so well.

"I can't help anymore." Harry said warily. "Mum and dad are gone now...you have to figure this out on your own now." Harry put his face back to the stuffed animal.

"We need to contact Dumbledore." Remus said. "Now."

"We need a fire." Sirius said taking his cloak off and wrapping it around the mini James. "You amaze me Harry." He said smiling. "You're really brave to do this."

"How about a full story now?" Remus asked sitting too, in a dusty chair.

So Harry told them everything this time.

"Amazing." Remus whispered.

"Right, we need a fire." Sirius said, his eyes bright.

"We don't have our wands Sirius, how are we going to-"

Harry had gotten off his chair, still shivering and walked to the front of the fire grate. He waved his hand slightly, and did a sort of flick with his fingers, and a fire burst forth. He smiled slightly and thanked his dad for teaching him that. Harry had seen his father do the same thing in the dream.

"You are really starting to make me proud of you. First you come and save us, with out a wand, and now you make fire the same way." Sirius grinned. "Damn..."

Harry smiled slightly and sneezed.

"Sorry about this Harry." Remus sighed. "I know your parents sent you, but..."

Harry shook his head. "Call Dumbledore, before we all freeze will you?" He said smiling. "He can fix anything, well, at least that's what you always said." Harry said looking to Remus. He nodded, after the initial shock wore off and took a handful of powder from the dilapidated fire place.

"Ready?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Sirius took a hand full and pulled Harry up into his arms, shocking Harry. "Not going to loose you in there." And they jumped into the green flames and were gone.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter tumbled out into Albus Dumbledore's office The said man was sitting at his desk looking shocked.

"Oy! How's it going Professor Dumbledore?"

"How on earth did you manage to escape?" He asked smiling widely.

"Little Prongs here." Sirius said moving over and showing Dumbledore the now completely filthy Harry, with a spotless white stag plush. He looked a mess. When all Dumbledore did was stare, the two men recanted Harry's story and about an hour later, he was satisfied.

"Well then." He began happily. "We just need to find Peter." He looked over to Harry sadly. "Can you help us one more time Harry?"

Harry nodded, though he knew he was way past his physical abilities already. In his most recent dream...he closed his eyes and tried to remember. The three men watched him closely. Dumbledore was so proud of Harry at the moment that's all he could do. He had watched from the side lines as Harry grew up in that hell hole of a house, and knew it was the only place he'd ever be safe. Not now though. Not now...

"He's a rat." Harry said opening his eyes.

"We know that." Sirius said growling.

"No, I mean he's a real rat, his body is a rat."

"That's his Animigus form." Sirius said. (They had already told Dumbledore about that little bit of info.)

"Great." Sirius grumbled. "How are we going to find him?"

"He's at a house, a pet to someone." Harry said, his eyes strangely aglow. "They have red hair...there's lots of them." Harry closed his eyes again. "There's a woman...Molly?" Harry said as the man called the woman.

"The Weasley's?" Remus whispered. "How are you seeing this?"

"I'm not sure..." Harry opened his eyes. "But he's there, hiding out."

Dumbledore got up and came around to Harry, he knelt down and stared the tired boy in the face. His light blue eyes made Harry feel as if he was being x-rayed.

"Harry, how long have you been able to do this? Find people?"

"I've only done it two other times." Harry said. "I tried to find Remus and Sirius. I couldn't though, something was guarding Sirius, it hurt, I thought I was going to die before I stopped trying."

"Those were Dementor's Harry." Dumbledore said gently. "What about Remus?"

"He was a werewolf when I tried. I didn't know what to do to find him. That was a while ago though. Maybe three years ago..."

Dumbledore nodded and stood up.

"I will go to the Weasley's." He said. "You two will remain in my office until I return, Harry?" Harry looked up at Albus. "I am going to take you to the Hospital wing."

Harry got to his feet and followed the Headmaster out of the room. Harry found himself inside a castle and followed Dumbledore for what felt like forever. Once inside a very sunny room, it must have been about 8 in the morning by now, Harry was met by a Medic witch.

"Poppy, this boy needs some dry clothes and warm bed. Make sure he is not disturbed."

She nodded briskly and Dumbledore turned to go.

"Sir?" Harry said in a tired voice.

"Yes Harry?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"We will see Harry, we will see." And he left. Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's Office...

Sirius was going stir-crazy by 10 o'clock. Remus was trying to calm him down, but to no avail.

"I want to know what's going on!" Sirius snapped.

"So do I, but pacing around won't help any."

"I want to know if Harry's alright!"

"We will when Dumbledore gets back."

Sirius threw himself into the chair and scowled.

"Have you thought about what this means Sirius?" Remus whispered after a time. "With you being cleared, and Harry...well there's no way Dumbledore would take him back to the Muggles. Not now that he seems to be some kind of Seer."

"It means he'll be mine." Sirius said putting his face in his hands. "He'll be able to live with me...and you."

Remus looked over to Sirius surprised.

"I'm not letting you go back to that hellhole you call a house. Not when I have a mansion and enough money to live 8 life times."

"He knows us." Remus said. "I never dreamed I'd see him again, let alone have him know us."

"Me either." Sirius gave a bit of a smile. "He's a bit bossy isn't he? The way he was ordering us about."

"Yeah...definitely James..."

"He talked to them Rem..." Sirius said slowly. "To James and Lily...they helped him find us."

"I know."

"I wonder what Harry's thinking, about everything?" Sirius said. "It must be driving him mad."

"I don't think so, he seems pretty understanding." Remus said.

Harry was in fact half asleep. He was very warm, and had just woke from what felt like a long nap. He blinked and rolled over, the white stag still in his arms. He was staring at a ceiling, and then, quite suddenly, a face.

"Arg!" Harry jumped up and smacked the face with his pillow.

"Ow!" Harry it's me!" Came Sirius's muffled voice from behind the pillow.

"Oh, sorry Sirius." Harry said, not sounding sorry at all. "What time is it?"

"About 10 at night. I was beginning to think you were never going to get up."

Harry sat up a bit more and looked around the room. He was just wondering to himself if everything was alright, when he remembered he had someone to talk too.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm free and Remmy and I are cleared." He smiled.

"Good." Harry hugged the stag tighter. "What about me?" Harry asked.

Sirius was just looking at him strangely.

"I know your my Godfather, but I'll understand if you don't want me..." Harry smiled slightly as though trying to comfort Sirius.

"Are you mad?" Sirius laughed. "Of course I want you! Your coming to live with me and Rem! Dumbledore just has to get the papers and we can sign them...after the trial though."

"Trial?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes...Peter's. That and Dumbledore wants to tell you a few things about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Like why your famous to begin with, and what the future's got in store for you."

Harry smiled slightly, he didn't care what Dumbledore was going to tell him. He had Sirius and Remus, in person, not in a dream. He had his mum and dad, though not in person, but in the form of a plush. He smiled.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"Just thinking, what animal do I get to be?"

"What?"

"For an Animigus? What do I get to be?"

"One thing at a time!" Sirius laughed. "Let's get you moved in first."

"Sounds good to me." Remus said coming into the room. "Besides, who would teach you such a thing?"

"You two." Harry said smiling.

"But we're suppose to be responsible adults." Remus said.

"Speak for yourself!" Sirius snapped as though insulted. "I'll teach him!"

"He's been with us for no more than 2 hours and already he can play us against each other." Remus sighed shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "I've known you for years!"

End Author's Note: I wanted it to end on this sentence to get the point a crossed. I know it stops abruptly but neh, it's what I'm famous for. Hope you liked it.


End file.
